


Catsitting

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Someone's got to watch the cats when they leave them on the freighter for missions. Instructions are in order.





	Catsitting

**Author's Note:**

> take a wild guess what Concrete has for brains.
> 
> Cecelia has done nothing wrong ever and she's smarter than all of us. Perfect.
> 
> Occasionally an ARC trooper and a Jedi Shadow have to go on other missions. Or just leave the house. Or the freighter. They've written this up about their cats.

Hi! I’d like to thank you again for agreeing to take care of our cats while we leave for the weekend. It means a lot to know they’ll be fine while we’re gone.

-M&R

* * *

## FOOD

Cecelia can be a bit picky, so if she doesn’t eat her food, likely she’s bothered by something in it. Just dump the bits she won’t eat, and open up a new can. The nice, canned stuff is hers. She won’t eat the normal stuff.

Concrete will eat anything you drop on the floor. Additionally, we’ve found it’s best to pour her food into her bowl when it’s sitting on the counter and then move it down to the floor, otherwise she’ll stick her head out over the bowl and food will get on her instead of the bowl. And then it goes everywhere. Don’t let her beg, just ignore her. She’ll sit next to a full bowl of food and cry, so just tap the inside of the bowl with your fingers. It may take a couple tries, but she’ll stop whining. The vet recommended half a cup of dry food, it’s in the upper cabinets to the right of the sink in the kitchen.

## FURNITURE

The cats aren’t allowed to be on the counters. Cecelia knows this, and Concrete can’t reach, but she does try, so if you hear a thud from the kitchen, that was another attempt.

They do like boxes, but Cecelia can’t fit in some of them, so she might end up tearing them up out of spite. She won’t make a mess, but the boxes will no longer be boxes. Concrete tends to get trapped underneath them, so if you see a flipped box or laundry basket, just lift it off her. Cecelia might get to her first, and honestly, Cecelia is pretty good about keeping an eye on her.

Keep the toilet lid down, please. Concrete will attempt to drink out of it, and then she’ll fall in. It’s been an ongoing thing since she’s been a kitten. Cecelia is capable of fishing her out, but the toilet seat needs to go down and Cecelia will not spend time in the bathroom if she doesn’t have to. You’ll know if she’s stuck, it’s a very particular yowl.

The baby gate at the stairs isn’t for the kids, it’s for Concrete, so we are leaving it up. She tends to fall down stairs, and thus she is not allowed upstairs. Cecelia stays in whichever part of the house she feels like, and she can go wherever. If she meows at you and walks towards the stairs, just move the gate for her. She doesn’t like to have to jump over it.

## DAILY

The litterbox will need to be cleaned. It does it automatically, but you still need to remove all the waste and take it to the outdoors trash can. If you see bright colors, don’t worry about it. Concrete just found something inedible to eat.

Their water bowl refills itself, and is hooked into the house’s own water systems. You might want to glance at it each to day to make sure there’s nothing in the bowl, but it’ll handle itself.

Cecelia likes to watch the holonet, so if you start flicking through channels and she meows, that’s the one she wants to watch. She won’t throw a fit if you choose not to watch that channel, but she might sulk a bit. Her favorite channels tend to be scientific, political, or literary focused. She also quite likes wildlife documentaries.

* * *

That should be about it. You have our numbers if anything happens. I’ll leave a note on the fridge with our vet’s contact info. You shouldn’t need it, but better safe than sorry. Again, we appreciate you looking out after the cats.

-R&M


End file.
